It is common practice to replace wear shoes on augers. In one such practice, the wear shoe is replaced using a plow bolt. A pair of spaced apart openings are provided in the wear shoe and these openings have a tapered portion and a square portion. The wear shoe is attached by passing a plow bolt through each of the openings in the wear shoe and an opening in an auger flight and secured using a threaded nut. The plow bolt has a cylindrical threaded stem, a square portion, a conical portion and a rounded top. When installed, the plow bolt has an air space left at the rounded top and the upper surface of the wear shoe. This causes an interruption of the material flow in the area of the rounded top much like turbulent flow in water over a rough surface. With abrasive material, this results in a washing out effect behind the bolt that reduces the wear life of the wear shoe. Once the wear shoe has worn down to the rounded top, the wear rate is still uneven since the plow bolt is harder than the wear shoe. When the plow bolt wears down to the square portion, there is nothing to hold the wear shoe on the auger flight. This uneven wear also requires more torque to rotate the auger.